His Brother's Hero
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: He'd protect his little brother from anything, be it big scary animals, or their mother's fierce temper. He'd be his hero.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **One and One Challenge - Sirius Black, Sleepy.**

 **The Fanfiction Tournament; Winter Theme, Round 3**

* * *

 **His Brother's Hero**

* * *

 _Sneaking out is the easy part. He's done it so many times now that it's old hat. It's all in the timing. Wait for mother to be otherwise entertained, make sure Kreacher is busy, and away you go. Of course, he's not expecting his little brother to follow him. This can only lead to trouble..._

* * *

"Siri! Siri, wait!"

Sirius turns with a scowl, glaring at Regulus.

"Go home!"

"No! I wanna go wi' you! Where are you goin'?"

With a put upon sigh, Sirius replies, "I'm going to see the animals, at the zoo. Go home and don't tell mother where I am, kay?"

"I want to see the aminals," Reg replied excitedly, bouncing slightly as he tried to keep up with Sirius' longer legs.

"It's animals, Reg."

"Well... I wanna see em. Please... Please, Siri. Take me with you?"

Sirius stopped walking, waiting for Regulus to catch up. "Fine. But if you get ate by a lion, I'm not telling mother what happened to you."

* * *

"It's c-cold."

"It's winter, Reg. Why didn't ya put your warm clothes on?"

Regulus shrugged. "Didn't know I was gunna need em. S'cold, Siri."

Taking off his scarf, Sirius wrapped it twice around Reg's neck. "Better?"

"Better. Thanks, Siri. When are we gonna be where the aminals live?"

"It's over there, Reg. See? The big gate?"

"Yay!"

* * *

"What's them, Siri?"

Sirius looked at the board quickly, before he turned to Regulus. "Meerkats, Reg. Don't you know anything?"

Reg blushed but moved over slightly so that he was right next to Sirius. "When I'm as old as you, I'll know as much as you, kay?"

Smiling slightly, Sirius ruffled Reg. "S'alright, Reg. I'll teach ya everything."

"Cool! I like the Meerkats, Siri. They're funny!"

"Lions are cooler," Sirius informed him seriously. "Lions roar really loud, and the can eat humans, and they're the kings of the animals."

"But... you said they'd eat me."

"I won't let em eat ya, Reg. Promise. Come on."

* * *

"What... Siri, what's that?"

"Um... I dunno," Sirius muttered, backing away slowly. "It looks... dangerous."

"I don't like it. It's big. Really big. Too big."

"Come on, Reggie, let's go look at... something else."

Pulling his little brother away from the monstrous animals, Sirius let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know what the huge creatures were, but he wouldn't fancy trying to fight one. Even if he was as brave as the lions.

Anyone watching would have chuckled at the two boys, running as fast as their legs could carry them, away from the Elephant enclosure.

* * *

"Hey, Reg! Catch!"

Regulus turned around just in time to get a face full of snow. "Siri!"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

* * *

Still laughing, Sirius and Reg began the long walk home, Sirius' arm wrapped around Regulus' shoulders.

"You're my hero, Siri."

"You're not bad, for a little brother," he muttered quietly.

"I'm sleepy. Are we nearly home?"

Sirius thought about the walk, and knew that Regulus wouldn't make it if he was already tired. Bending his legs, he lifted Regulus slightly, helping him onto his back. When his arms were wrapped securely around Sirius' neck, Sirius continued walking.

"I love you, Siri."

"I love you too, Reggie."

* * *

"Where have you been! I expect this from you Sirius, but you should know better, Regulus! How dare you sneak out! How dare you have me so worried! You're a bad example on him, Sirius!"

It was nothing Sirius hadn't heard before a million times, but when he glanced down and saw the look on his little brothers face, he knew what he had to do. He was his little brothers hero after all.

"I made him come with me," he muttered sulkily. "I threatened him. He didn't want to come."

He would take the punishment without complaint, and he would protect Regulus from their mother's wrath because he realised, that's what big brothers are for. Regulus was his responsibility.

As their mother fussed over Regulus, Sirius caught his eye and winked.

Yep. He'd protect his little brother from anything, be it big scary animals, or their mother's fierce temper. He'd be his hero.


End file.
